


LOVE 40

by Pogniscrow



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doubles Partners 2Park, M/M, Tennis, W1 Tennis AU, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pogniscrow/pseuds/Pogniscrow
Summary: At a set and 0-40 down Woojin comes to a startling realization.





	LOVE 40

**Author's Note:**

> For those who do not know, 0 in tennis is read as love, hence the title. 
> 
> I would like to thank god jess for helping me with this fic and for being a wonderful person in general.

Woojin has been playing shit. 

 

His strokes lacked their usual punch and his serves were proving more and more predictable as the match wore on. They’re in the thick of the second set, having lost the first 1-6--all the breaks coming on his serve--and they’re barely scraping through the second. They’ve somehow scrapped through five games unscathed, though holding still proved to be a difficult task for them, Woojin especially. 

 

Their opponents were by no means special. One of the guys had a wicked forehand down the line and the other covered the net proficiently (though Jihoon is miles better than him--smarter, more graceful). It shouldn’t be this lopsided. 

 

Woojin is next up on serve. He stares at the white number two hanging off their side of the umpire’s chair as he takes his place on the baseline. Serving second in a set always gives you the feel of playing catch up. The score pressure always felt that much heavier, especially if you lost the first set as bad as they did.  Given the way he’s been playing, a break seemed like the final nail in their coffin. 

 

Jihoon is staring at him from the net with a reassuring gaze. It’s soft and understanding, a silent plea for a Woojin he recognizes to come back on court. The one who runs for every ball and hits fantastic winners at the oddest spaces of the court out of pure grit and determination. Jihoon has gone into a state of supreme calm going into the second set, his eyes always trying to lift him up while also trying to keep them afloat. 

 

Woojin knows that beyond the façade Jihoon is worrying about each point and trying his best to play better for the both of them. Woojin’s seen it, the way he’s been hugging the net more, the way he tries to shut the point without Woojin having to play a part in the rally. Jihoon bides with time hoping that his constant stalling will propel Woojin to really  _ play.  _

 

Jihoon trusts him too much. He trusts that Woojin will find a way out of his rut, even if Woojin doesn’t know how to. 

 

He takes a deep breath, his hand bouncing the ball on the court before he tosses it high up. The air is still around him and the sun shines at the other side of the court. His feet lift from the ground as the ball reaches the end of its ascent, he brings his racket down, propelling it forward with a resounding boom. 

 

It flies straight into the net. The atmosphere shifts. 

 

You are given two attempts at a serve. The first acts as your easy way out, your gateway to a free point, possibly an ace. Second serves are your safety nets. It also gives the receiver a way for their own easy point. They step closer into the court and try to find a way to control the flow of the rally, find a way to attack you at the first ball. 

That’s exactly what happens when Woojin starts bouncing the ball again. The dude with the forehand has gone from a few inches shy of the baseline to a good inch inside it. Woojin sees Jihoon retreat farther into the court and the netter of the other team stalk closer. 

 

Woojin repeats the motion. Bounce. Toss. Smash. Net.

 

0-15

 

A forehand winner. 

 

0-30

 

A backhand that Woojin overcooks. 

 

0-40

 

He’s staring down at the barrel of a gun and, for the first time in a long time, Woojin feels the nerves sink in. His hands clam up and his limbs feel like they’ve lost all the will to function, let alone win the point.  

 

He can see the audience from behind the cage of the court. Jisung sits at edge of his seat, his thumb pressed tersely on his bottom lip. Their captain usually exudes a reassuring calm, but right now he looks like he’s in knots of tension. Beside him sits Daehwi, who looks mildly disgusted. Daehwi usually cheers until the final point has been won, but right now he just looks like he’s staring at a foreign object. That for some reason Jisung had decided to pair Jihoon with a bird with no wings. Woojin can’t really blame him. He’s disgusted in himself as well. 

 

Then his eyes move to his partner, his pillar, his refuge in the storm. His glittering eyes are still warm and hopeful. Jihoon who’s been carrying his sorry ass this entire match, the one who has the most right to look at Woojin like he is scum of the earth still looks at him like he could pull a miracle out of his ass. 

 

He mouths, “Just play the point.” 

 

Woojin takes another deep breath and composes himself, concentrating on the task at hand--the point. 

 

Nevermind the break, nevermind the set, nevermind the match. He’ll win this point.

 

For Jihoon. 

 

He tosses the ball into the air. The wind is stilled, the sun is not glaring at him, and Jihoon believes that he can come back from the brink. 

 

That’s all he needs to get a first serve in. 

 

Mr. Forehand barely catches it, sending the ball floating back. Jihoon is quick to dismiss it, smacking it cleanly to other side of the court.  It’s too quick that the other netter barely manages moving from his spot, let alone get it back into play.

 

15-40

 

Jihoon celebrates with a resounding “Come on!” and Woojin can feel the blood returning to his body. 

 

The next point Woojin only manages a second serve. He gets into an elongated exchange with Mr. Netter, with both trading powerful backhands from the line. Woojin bides his time, waiting for the perfect moment to change the tempo, but his opponent keeps pushing the ball deep into the court, only allowing Woojin to hit it back cross-court. Jihoon and Mr. Forehand are both waiting at the net, their feet moving quickly as they wait for a chance to cross over and change the flow of the rally. Mr. Netter, having tired of the monotonous exchange, injects more pace into his next backhand, catching Woojin off guard as he scrambles to send it back. He does, however the ball comes back slow and short. The opponent angles another powerful backhand to Woojin’s side of the court, and he scrambles. 

 

If you asked Woojin who his idol is, he’d answer Rafael Nadal without much hesitation. His brand of tennis is very much an adaptation of the King of Clay’s signature corner to corner, gritty game style. However, Daehwi often told him that he reminds him a lot of Angelique Kerber. Woojin doesn’t know much of her, but Daehwi watches more women’s tennis and he swears the similarities are uncanny. Daehwi tells him to try to snap a backhand rather than pulling it topspin when he’s on the run, that’s what she does he says. 

 

He just does that. He bends down very low and catches the ball at the tailend of its trajectory. He pulls his racket across in a snap, his entire body willing the ball to get across the net. The ball flies angrily across the still air. No one anticipates it coming back with such vitriol, neither did they expect a fantastic winner. But that’s Woojin’s game, a counter puncher through and through. Because of how extreme the angle Woojin hit it from, the return comes back in an even more unbelievable flight path, sailing past Mr. Netter and landing well inside the doubles line. 

 

30-40

 

Woojin roars a loud and gutterall “COME ON!” as he raises his fist in triumph. 

 

He catches a glimpse of the stands, Daehwi and Jisung have their fists raised as well, the rest of the team having also risen from their seats.

 

Jihoon comes to him for a high five. He moves in close and whispers into his ear, “Just like that. Point by point.” 

 

Woojin grips Jihoon’s hand a second longer than needed before he’s back on the baseline. 

 

The next two points go their way, with Jihoon pulling off a delicate drop shot from the net and the opposing team pulling a forehand just wide right after. 

 

AD-40 

 

Game point and Woojin can feel Jihoon shedding off his veneer of calm for a much more hyped demeanor. There’s intent now, there’s less caution in the way he moves. He’s free to play without hesitation now. He’s less calculated, knowing that for every ball he can’t catch at the net, there’s a human brick wall behind him that will propel it back into play. 

 

Woojin does him one better, pulling an ace right down the T to level the set 3-3. Jihoon looks at him with disbelief before he’s pulling him into a half-hug, “Looks like you finally came to play.” 

 

Everything moves in slow motion after that. The way Jihoon’s soft tufts of auburn hair dance in the warm afternoon haze. The way his hips move almost gingerly as he walks back to the net. Woojin notices the width of his shoulders, wide and strong, and the damp shirt that clings to the gentle curve of his back. He notices the tapestry of Park Jihoon, the slumbering beauty usually masked under a mess of neon green and pink. 

 

His partner. His best friend. 

 

Possibly the love of his life. 

 

It’s hard harbouring a crush on the person you spend half your day with. It’s hard not wanting to reach out and touch the globes of his cheeks, or his plump, always chapped lips. It’s difficult to not pull him close when he falls asleep on Woojin’s shoulder after studying for too long or training too hard. It’s heart wrenching to watch him walk away every day, his eyes shiny, knowing that Jihoon wasn’t his. 

 

But for now he takes a deep breath and gets into position, waiting to receive the next ball. 

* * *

 

 

They end up losing the match 1-6, 6-4, 5-7, but Woojin does not feel all that defeated. The momentum from their resurgence from 0-40 propelled them to break the next game and claim the second set without much fuss. The third set though had the opposing team finding a second wind and fighting back with more intent. Jihoon and Woojin tried their best to fight back, saving a total of five match points in the final game, but the other duo proved too good for them, sealing the victory with a well-placed serve that Woojin barely gets his racket on. 

 

The atmosphere that welcomes them in the locker room upon their arrival is warm despite the bitter loss, as Jisung welcomes them with warm pats on the back and a vote of reassurance that they fought for every last point even when the situations looked bleakest.

 

Jisung had a way of making all them breathe easier after a match, while still giving them the unabridged criticisms on their performance. He’d mastered the art of motivational spiels so much that half the things that came out of his mouth sounded like something picked of a Nike ad. 

 

“The first set was a travesty,” he says with the ghost of a smile. “Woojin that was probably  one of the worst sets I’ve ever seen you play. I know this, you know this, the umpire knows this. There’s nothing else I can say on that matter.” Jisung trains his eyes on his partner, “Jihoon, you tried your best to keep calm, but your shots was anything but. Good job for staying calm, but I could see you overthink every point from where I was sitting. You played a lot of nervy volleys that caused you points you should have won on any other day. Next time, keep both your body and your face calm. I just want you to keep this in mind at the  _ slim  _ chance it happens again,” he says casting his gaze back at Woojin. 

 

“I promise to never play this bad,” he say raising his hands in defeat. Jisung smiles as he ruffles Woojin’s hair, “We all have bad days, you fought through it like I expected you to. I can’t ask for more. In any case, Daehwi is up next and he was foaming at the mouth watching your performance, so I expect great things from him.” They all share a laugh before Jisung pats them on the back again, “Hit the showers you two. I’m going to head back and sort out the rest of the team.” 

 

Jisung takes his leave and leaves them to shower. It’s when he’s dressed and fixing his bag that he hears the agitated steps pattering through the locker room. Woojin already knows before the wall of sound named Lee Daehwi comes storming into view. He’s all geared up in his jersey and absolutely livid. 

 

“What the actual fuck was that first set you dipshit!?” he trills with a smack to Woojin’s head. “Did you forget how to hold a racket overnight? What kind of bullshit was that?” Woojin nurses his aching forehead without looking up at Daehwi. “You couldn’t hit a backhand to save your life, then you just start serving to the forehand of the guy who has a  _ really good  _ forehand. Please kindly explain to me the logic there? I don’t even want to start on your footwork okay. You looked like you never had two functioning legs before.” 

 

Woojin knows that Daehwi’s only venting out all the tension he’d been keeping in throughout the match. It was all unneeded frustration that Woojin threw at his face, obviously the most logical thing to cool Daehwi down was throw his used jersey at him during the tirade. 

 

Daehwi shrieks in digust before he lunges at him. Woojin just starts cackling as Daehwi claws at him like an angry cat. Thankfully, the assault doesn’t last long. Jinyoung comes into the room a short while after and casually lifts Daehwi off  Woojin. Jinyoung then hooks his boyfriend by the waist and informs him that he needs to start warming up. Daehwi tries to pout his way into an extra minute of scratching Woojin’s face, but Jinyoung shakes his head and pinches his cheek before heading out the room. Daehwi reluctantly follows but not without telling Woojin that he is proud that he came back despite being a little shit during the first set. 

 

“It’s still a wonder how much they hated each other’s guts at the start of the year. Now you only see them making out in the dark corners of campus,” Jihoon says, walking out of changing rooms in a white shirt and joggers, his hair still damp from the shower. 

 

Jihoon looks all sorts of dashing Woojin wants to say but doesn’t. He’s entertained the idea of  _ them _ numerous times, only to be squashed down by the circumstances of their relationship. Before they became friends they were doubles partners. The very foundations of Woojin and JIhoon was tennis. Woojin has to keep it that way. The situation with Daehwi and Jinyoung was different. For one thing, they played singles, so  if ever they were to break up (which Woojin objectively cannot see ever happening) they wouldn’t have to work with each other. In any case, Jinyoung and Daehwi hated each other before ever entertaining the idea of being a couple, so the team wouldn’t really have to adjust. 

 

Things with Jihoon were different. If they were to get together and break up, they’d have to play together while feigning comradery. Then there was the situation with the team and school, and it was all too complicated for Woojin to even entertain. So he squashes it down once more and laughs instead, because he still does wonder how Daehwi and Jinyoung’s mutual hatred morphed into mutual pining. 

 

“I just remember Daehwi screaming into my ear that he caught feelings and that he wanted to die.” 

 

Jihoon cracks a smile as he sits beside Woojin on the bench. “Jinyoung didn’t really scream, but he did say that wanted to ‘kiss the fuck out of Daehwi’s stupid face,’ before eventually just doing it.” 

 

_ I want to kiss your fucking face too. So much.  _

 

Jihoon wraps his arm around Woojin’s shoulder. “For the first half I was really scared you know, I’ve never seen you that out of it,” he says in almost a whisper. “I don’t like carrying your ass like that, so don’t ever do it again.” 

 

It’s badly veiled affection that Jihoon tries to cover with bite, but Woojin still remembers the look he gave him. It may have been a front to hide the swelling fear deep within his heart, but the concern was genuine. Woojin knew Jihoon too well it kind of hurt. 

 

“Well, as long as you’re the one with me on that court I’ll keep fighting.” 

 

Jihoon detaches himself from Woojin after that, suddenly standing and looking away. Woojin catches the tinge of pink dusting Jihoon’s cheeks. 

 

“That’s awfully cheesy of you,” he murmurs as he makes a grab for his bag. 

 

There it is again, the idea of  _ them _ . He should let it go. He should let Jihoon’s actions stop him from wanting it, but he just can’t let it go. Maybe that’s why he lost the first set so badly. Maybe he’s too preoccupied with ideas and fantasies that he forgets to see the opportunity staring at him in the face. Maybe they lost because he realized too late the he could win. 

He can sense that Jihoon wants to move on, but Woojin doesn’t want to. He’s been ignoring the beating of his heart for too long. The future can bring triumph or tragedy, but you can never get there unless you try. You can’t win a match with only conviction, you need to work for it. 

 

You need to play it point by point. 

 

The match is in Woojin’s hands. It always has been. It’s just taken him time to realize it, but now that he does, he won’t let him slip by so easily. Not Jihoon. Never Jihoon. 

 

“It’s true,” Woojin says, standing up. “I only came back into the game because of you. When I hit the backhand cross court, the only thing on my mind was ‘I can’t let Jihoon down.’”

 

Woojin walks nearer to Jihoon. “We lost the first set because of me and we won the second because of you. You got me back from the brink when everyone else looked like we’d lost the match already. You believed in me even though you shouldn’t have” 

 

Jihoon doesn’t turn back, but he doesn’t move away either. “What’s gotten into you. You don’t sound like yourself.” 

 

Woojin ignores JIhoon’s words, he ignores the usual fear riddling through his veins, he ignores everything that hinders him from Jihoon. He chooses to go for it. 

 

They say fortune favors the brave, Woojin hope upon hope that fortune shines on him today. 

 

He turns Jihoon around, his rough fingers tenderly grabbing his plump cheeks. It’s warm against his touch, and when he turns him around his eyes look anywhere but at Woojin. It sends pangs rushing through his chest, but he steels himself and takes the plunge. 

 

It’s warm and, well, rough. Jihoon doesn’t like to moisturize his lips and neither does Woojin, so it’s chapped skin on chapped skin, but it feels amazing nonetheless. Jihoon stays stock still for a moment until he’s parting his mouth and letting Woojin in. They dance like that, tongues lashing and lips smacking in the echoing expanse of the locker room. 

 

It’s moments later when Jihoon actually bites Woojin’s bottom lip and the latter jumps as he feels a cut forming on his lip. 

 

Jihoon’s eyes pop out as he starts apologizing profusely into Woojin’s neck. Jihoon wraps his arms around Woojin’s waist and leans into his neck. “What was that.” 

 

Woojin blushes as he smiles into Jihoon’s hair. “Consider it a thank you for earlier, and for every day before that.” 

 

Jihoon snorts, but doesn’t move away from the warmth of Woojin’s body. “It took you long enough, but I only consider this as payment for this afternoon. You’ll have to think of other ways to thank me for the rest.” 

 

“Looks like I have a lot of kisses to give.” 

 

“So much, Park Woojin, you don’t even know.” 

 

Woojin laughs, the smile on his face threatening too big for someone who just lost a hard fought game. But he’s won something far greater than that--a lover, a boyfriend, a soulmate, whatever you want to call it. He’ll take a thousand loses as long as Jihoon’s by his side through each and every one of them. 

 

“Jihoon, I love you.” 

 

Jihoon snickers as he lifts his head and places a tender kiss on Woojin’s swollen lips, “fucking ditto.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This came to me last night while I was taking a shower. I've never actually written a sports fic, but I have written about sports, so I think that helps. Anyway, Jinhwi might also get a story in this universe and I might expand on 2Park more later, so watch out for that. 
> 
> Anyway, kudos, comments and love are all greatly appreciated. 
> 
> As per usual, reach me on Twitter and Curious Cat: @jinhwisupreme


End file.
